The Journey of Journals
by The Demon Princess
Summary: This has been stuck in my head for a while. I've given each of the eight main chars. their own log. They give you their POV from a year before the game's start, right around when Kuja appears. This is only the first round of entrys, enjoy, and PLEASE REVE
1. Day One

The Journey of Journals  
This is my little ol' idea, all of the cast on FF IX gets a notebook, journal, or diary and must write in it, this goes from a year back up to when the games starts, I'll think about a sequel is this gets enough reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF, any of the chars of anything... I wish I did though, expecially ZIDANE!!!!  
  
Garnet sighed as she sat down before her wooden desk, she brushed a strand of her out of her eyes. She picked up a quill pen and thought about what to write. After a moment, she dipped the quill in ink and began to write letters upon the crisp paper of the diary. The letters formed words, then the words became sentences, the senates became poetic pictures of the not to far gone past. The words began to flow smoothly under Garnets hand. Every letter with royal perfection.  
  
February 6th  
Hello, I am Princess Garnet til Alexandros of Alexandria. My mother has given me this diary for my fifteenth birthday in loving memory of my dearly departed father. He had always wanted me to be a writer. A man came to my birthday ball uninvited. He called himself Kuja and he rode upon a silver dragon. The dragon was very beautiful. Kuja was kind and polite to me, he said he couldn't wait until I turned sixteen, what did he mean by that?  
Princess Garnet  
~*~  
  
  
Zidane scowled at Baku as he leaned against the wall, squinting at the old, yellowing pages of his journal. He knew nothing about writing! He scowled again as he brought his pencil to the paper. Where would he start? What would he write about? He finally just choose to write what he was feeling. The whole writing process was new to him. His words were scribbles. Barely legible at first, but then, Zidane felt the smooth flow of thoughts in his mind, and put them on paper. The words gradually got better, and better written. Zidane smiled inwardly. He wasn't bad at the whole writing thing.  
  
2-6  
My name is Zidane Tribal and I'm being punished by my adoptive father, Baku. He told me to go look for something rare so I did. I found an old journal and a bag of gold coins that were worth a lot of gil. He was proud, so proud that he gave me the old journal and told me to write in it every day... If I don't, he promises to whoop me bad. Oh well, cant be that bad. Blank, Marcus, and I are going to the Business District to upgrade our weapons, Baku even gave me some gil to get my own weapon! What should I get? A sword? A spear? Defiantly not an ax or a whip. Staffs are out of the question. Daggers..... Hmmm.... I think I'll check those out.  
Zidane Tribal  
~*~  
Vivi skipped home happily from Treno. He was extra careful not to run into any monsters but when he found a stray frog or an extremely weak Trick Sparrow, he would capture it for his grandfather, the load on his back were gradually getting heavier. When he got home Quan was waiting for him, "Grandpa! I found you lots of frogs and Trick Sparrows!" The child shouted gleefully.  
  
"Thank you, Vivi, you good grandson! I think Trick Sparrows taste bad but you like! I cook for you!" Quan replied.  
  
"May I go fish, Grandpa? I like fishing," Vivi pleaded.  
  
"If you want, I say fine," Stated Quan as he gently lifted Vivi's burden from him.  
  
"Thank you grandpa, but I want to write in my journal first. I bought one from Treno, I think it's time I organized my thoughts," Vivi said as he drew it out of his pocket.  
  
"Journal? What journal? Good to eat?" Quan asked.  
  
"Grandfather....." Vivi sighed and shook his head. He settled himself on the ground below his grandfather's ladder in the kitchen, safe from heights, he didn't like heights, he had fallen once into the hot springs, it was not an experience he would like to relive. Vivi knew exactly what to write as he settled himself down. His grandfather turned to cook as Vivi wrote the first words in his journal.  
  
Feb. 6th,  
I'm Vivi Ornitier, I live with my grandfather, Quan. I got to visit Treno today. I have some spare money so I bought a Mimic card and this old notebook. Grandfather taught me how to use fire magic today. I am happy. My grandfather is so kind.... But he continuously talks about eating me. I know he doesn't mean it but why does he say it? I almost never visit Treno, I think the people are scared of me. I set a house on fire with thunder on accident. Treno nobles don't forgive that easily I guess. Well, Grandfather needs me to help him with dinner so I have to go.  
Vivi Ornitier  
~*~  
Steiner was gasping for breath as he finished his rounds, he reached into his armor and revealed a grubby notebook. He quickly picked out a slice of ham that was stuck to one of the pages and scowled at the grease stain it left. He took out a pen and began to record his daily report.  
  
2, 6th  
Captain Adelbert Steiner here, this is my daily duty report. The princess's birthday has just passed! Such a joyous occasion. The Pluto Knights were entrusted with the safety of her Royal Highness and all of her guests. Certainly the Pluto Knights finest hour! That will show Beatrix and her Alexandrian soldiers! I do recall a very rude intrusion. A man whom called himself Kuja burst in upon a flame-breathing dragon! It scared the wits out of everyone at the ball. Surprisingly, the queen welcomed him with open arms. As if greeting an old friend. How odd, how odd indeed.....  
Captain Adelbert Steiner  
~*~  
"...and that is how you write!" Quinta's master finished.  
  
"I know now! I write about frog catchee!" Quinta said as he ran to the nearest wall and began to scratch words into the rough bark.  
  
"QUINTA!!! NO WRITE ON WALL!!!" Came a distressed call from his/her master but he/she paid no attention.  
  
I Quinta Quen! Today master learn me to write! I write about frog catchee! I sad.... I only catchee one frog.....  
Quinta Quen  
~*~  
Eiko skipped back to her house after returning from the Eidolon Wall, Mog sighed happily, "Kupo!"  
  
"Mog, your a good friend you know that?" Eiko said as she picked up the moogle.  
  
"Kupo.... Ku... po.... Kupo kupo!" Mog had said, 'Your too nice, Eiko,' and a blush crawled into Mog's cheeks.  
  
"Hey, Mog, lets go write in our diaries!" Eiko cried. Both of them had diaries which they filled out every now and then.  
  
"Kupo!" Mog cried, and off they went. Eiko's entry was short, as always. She got down to the point, no details at all.  
  
  
2-6  
The name's Eiko Carol. Mog and I prayed at the wall today.... I only do it because I promised my grandpa. Praying there just reminds me of how alone I am..... I don't wanna be alone anymore......  
Eiko Carol  
~*~  
Freya pulled herself across the valley that would lead her to the Alexandria Castle. Her spear was dragging along behind her, tearing up clumps of grass and dirt. She would have to climb up the cliff that was before Alexandria Castle when she got there. Finally, Freya became to tired to move and collapsed into a heap on the ground. She pulled out a notebook and began to write her deepest thoughts into it. "I will rest a while, and record all that has happened to me in these years of search....."  
  
2, 6th,  
I am Freya Crescent, and this is my first entry, I will try to explain all that has happened as brief as possible. It's been a while since I last saw Zidane. He's probably forgotten me. Typical Zidane. I lead a hard life.... Sometimes I am tempted to give up, but I must find him, I cannot be whole without my love. I can now see Alexandria in the far horizon. Lindblum is still far. Sir Fratly, come back to me.....  
Freya Crescent  
~*~  
Amarant laughed as the soldiers, once again, failed to capture him. He sat at the top of the tower laughing to himself, admiring his own skill. He pulled out an aged journal and wrote in it, he only revealed his soft side to himself. In his journal, anyone who read it had a death wish.  
  
2, 6  
Da name's The Flamin' Amarant. It's been a while, but I still remember that monkey-boy. I think they called him Zidane. I recall his saying something about eagles. I think he was an idiot. I think I am a greater idiot for falling for such a childish truck. Oh well, just makes life fun. I built a pretty bad rep. now, yet a really good one too. See, I can make people tremble with fear at the very sound of my name. Ha! But I'm gonna get back at Zidane. I'm going to get a rematch. Hell yeah.  
Amarant Coral  
  
That's all for now, like it? I might continue it.... I don't know....  



	2. Day Two

White Mage asked for it, so here it is, round two, day two.  
***************************************************************  
Garnet walked into the throne room, General Beatrix had informed her that Queen Brahne summoned her.  
  
"Mother? Did you call for me?" Garnet asked timidly at the door. The queen was waiving her fan and mumbling something.  
  
"Of course I did! Have I not raised you well enough? Are a total idiot? If General Beatrix tells you I called for you, it means I called for you!" She snapped, Garnet flinched, she was shocked. Her mother had never yelled at her before....  
  
"My sincerest apologies, Mother," Garnet said, approaching her, and bowed.  
  
"That's better, now, Kuja is coming to the castle today. I want you to stay and your room and keep quiet! If I hear so much as a peep from you, you are going to regret it! I have business and I do not want to be disturbed!" Brahne snapped again.  
  
"Of course, mother," Garnet bowed again, still shocked, and left. She decided to visit Dr. Tot, she wanted to ask him about her mother's sudden behavior change.  
  
Soon, she entered Dr. Tot's quarters. Dr. Tot was bustling about his room. "Dr. Tot, what are you doing?" Garnet asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Packing, Princess, I'm off to find an observatory of my very own!" Dr. Tot said as he packed his books on Eidolons.  
  
"What about your telescope here?" Garnet asked.  
  
"I'm off to search for something bigger! Something that will help me with my researches," replied Dr. Tot.  
  
"Dr. Tot, have you noticed anything odd about Mother lately?" Garnet said to her teacher.  
  
"Um.... Er... I..... no, of course not, Princess, now off you go. Back to your room! A princess needs to study you know!" Dr. Tot cried as he gave her a slight push towards the door.  
  
"Dr. Tot? May I borrow 'I Want To Be Your Canary'?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Sure! Sure," Dr. Tot walked over to the trunk labeled: Plays and pulled out an old book, on it's binding, neatly printed in gold paint, read 'I Want To Be Your Canary,' Garnet took the book, turned around, and walked away, she heard Dr. Tot close the door behind her and resume whatever he had been doing. Garnet couldn't help but feel that Dr. Tot was hiding something from her.  
  
When she reached her room, she locked the door behind her and sat down in her desk. She picked up her quill pen and opened her diary. She dipped the quill in ink and began to write at a rapid pace.  
  
February 6th,  
I think something bad is happening. Mother was not her usual self. She had yelled at me for the most trivial things. Dr. Tot is also behaving strangely. He has suddenly decided to move elsewhere. I have reason to believe he is hiding something from me. That man who came to my party with the silver dragon, Kuja, is visiting again. Mother said they have business, I am getting a very bad feeling about this. Kuja is very kind but.... I don't know. When he is near me I get the feeling as if I am in danger. I wish someone would tell me what is going on.  
Princess Garnet  
  
~*~  
  
Zidane ran ahead of Marcus and Blank, he couldn't wait to show Baku his weapons. "Boss? You here?" Zidane called as he ran into the hidout.  
  
"Wha? Oh, it's only you, Zidane, what do you want? Make it quick, I was taking a nap," Baku replied.  
  
"Look at these!" Zidane cried as he flashed a shiny pair of daggers, "Dragoos had a sale, I got two for the price of one!"  
  
"Great, now let me sleep," Baku closed his eyes and Zidane began to walk away. Baku opened an eye and said, "Don't forget to write in the journal!"  
  
"Crap," muttered Zidane as he pulled out the small journal.  
  
2-6  
I got my weapon, or I should say weapons. I got two daggers. They cool and easy to use. When I save up, I'm going to get a Mage Masher, another type of dagger. I almost got away with not writing in this log today, but Boss has better memory that you would think. I heard that Regent Cid is trying to build an airship that can run without mist! It's a cool idea but I don't think it's possible. Festival of the Hunt will be here in about.... A month or so. That would make it.... Around two year since I last saw that Dragon Knight, her name was...... Freya. Yep that's it, Freya. I hope she's found her boyfriend.  
Zidane Tribal  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry, Grandpa, I'll fix dinner, please don't get up," Vivi pleaded. Quan had been coughing and such for around an hour and Vivi was getting worried.  
  
"No, you no know how to cook, I fine, Vivi. No worry! I-" Quan broke off into a series of coughs.  
  
"Grandpa, just stay there, I'll be fine!" Vivi replied.  
  
"No! Vivi may get hurt! You can cut yourself with knife. Knife sharp! Or burn with cooking fire! Fire hot! Or-" Once again, Quan began to cough.  
  
"I'm a mage, I'll manage, Grandpa, just, please, lay down, please?" Vivi begged.  
  
"Fine, but if Vivi get hurt, I get up," Quan sighed weakly as he laid back down. Before he started, Vivi quickly wrote an entry into his log.  
  
Feb. 6th,  
I'm really worried! Grandpa is really sick! He's been coughing so bad.... I don't know what to do! I can make dinner and stuff but what if Grandpa needs medicine? Treno people don't like me at all and they say mean things about Grandpa. What will I do?  
Vivi Ornitier  
  
~*~  
  
Steiner scowled at Beatrix. She was always better than him and it made him jealous. He never told anyone that of course, but he envied Beatrix's skill and strength. He could never match her. He frowned at her as he did his rounds and he never took his eyes off her.  
  
"Captain Steiner, I know I look good but you shouldn't gawk," Beatrix said with a smirk. Steiner clenched his fists and jumped up and down in anger. Beatrix just laughed and walked away.  
  
2, 6th  
I have completed my rounds and the castle is safe as it can be, but a certain general is stuck in my head. General Beatrix. She shows off and sucks up to the queen. Her strength is unmatched as is her beauty. I find it hard not to envy her. I must not dwell on what I cannot have, I must keep the castle in top security! The era of the Pluto Knights is yet to come!  
Captain Adelbert Steiner  
  
~*~  
  
"Quinta? You listening?" him/her master asked him/her.  
  
"Uh.... I sorry, I look at many frogs... I write about you teaching!" Quinta said.  
  
"QUINTA!!! NOT ON WALL!!!!" To late.  
  
Master teach me to cook! I can be gourmand now! I think I ready to cook!  
Quinta Quen  
  
~*~  
  
"Kupo...po..po... Kupupo..... Ko.... Kupo," Mog sighed. She was admiring her ribbon.  
  
"I like mine too!" Eiko said as she twirled around.  
  
"Kupo?" Mog asked, she had asked, 'Diaries?'  
  
"Yep, diary time, Mog,"  
  
"Kupo!" Mog flew into the house with Eiko trailing behind.  
  
2-6  
Mog and I tried on out ribbons today. Mog looks great! They're still a little big so we'll have to wait until we're both sophisticated ladies to wear them. Oh well.  
Eiko Coral  
  
~*~  
  
Freya walked through the busy streets of Alexandria. Everyone seemed to be gossiping about one thing or another. She could catch a phrase or a sentence here and there.  
  
"...and then she said...."  
  
"....airship cards! They're so rare!...."  
  
"...eeewww! Gysahl Pickles....."  
  
"...royal action figures....."  
  
"....Fratly, yep, dead,"  
  
Freya snapped to attention, she turned to the person who had mentioned Fratly. "What did you say about Sir Fratly?"  
  
"Well, er....um... Miss, I just heard, he's dead. They found a body that matched his description at the exit of the Evil Forest, it was mauled by some sort of plant," the old man replied.  
  
"No! It's not true! I cannot be true...." Freya quickly turned away and ran. She ran to the in and rented a room. She sat on the bed and pulled out her diary. A few tears stained the paper as she wrote.  
  
2, 6th  
My dear Fratly, dead? It's impossible! He was to strong to be killed by a mere plant! I won't believe it! I..... I can't believe it. I shall continue my search. I won't believe he is dead until I see it with my own eyes. Fratly.....you promised......  
Freya Crescent  
  
~*~  
  
He raced down the alley, "Catch me if you can!" He taunted.  
  
"Come back!"  
  
"Halt!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Return what you stole!"  
  
"Were not done with you!"  
  
Five soldiers chased after Amarant and yelled commands at him, "Right, like I'm going to listen to you," Amarant jumped up to the rooftop of a tower and laughed. "I'm not that easy to catch," With that, he left the Five winded soldiers and pulled out his notebook.  
  
2, 6  
This town is boring. There are no challenges and I have nothing to do.... I think I'm going to become a bandit or sumthin. Lead an exciting life. Til then, I'll just help these soldiers loose weight. Hahaha....  
Amarant Coral 


End file.
